starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
DF.9 Anti Infantry Laser Battery
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = DF.9 | type = Anti-Infantry Laser Battery | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Golan Arms | capaciteit = | bereik = 3 km – 16 km | afmeting = 4 meter (hoogte) 2,50 meter (basis) | prijs = 15.000 credits 3000 credits (tweedehands) | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance | era = }} De DF.9 Anti-Infantry Laser Battery was een sterk defensief wapen van Golan Arms dat werd gebruikt tijdens de Galactic Civil War. Constructie en Gebruik De DF.9 was eigenlijk een soort cilinder van Durasteel met bovenaan een geschutskoepel voorzien van een grote laser. Via een deur kon men binnen in de DF.9 stappen. Optimaal was de DF.9 voorzien van een crew van drie: een gunner, een targeting specialist en een technicien. Aan de koepel was er een klein luik waaruit de gunner een uitstekend zicht had op het slagveld. Hierdoor werd de gunner wel regelmatig geviseerd door sluipschutters. De koepel kon 180° draaien en om de drie seconden kon er een salvo worden gelost. Het bereik van de DF.9 was één van de sterkste punten van het wapen. Zelfs van op 16 kilometer kon een schot effectief zijn. De DF.9 kon worden beschermd via zwakke Proton Shields. Taken De DF.9 was een typisch Anti-Infantry wapen dat werd opgesteld in een defensieve gordel om zo te voorkomen dat vijandelijke troepen zouden naderen. Alhoewel vele soorten werden ontworpen om toestellen te vernietigen, waren ze mogelijk het effectiefst als ze grondtroepen konden uitschakelen. Een schot van een Battery kon makkelijk een hele hoop soldaten uit de weg ruimen. Een getrainde gebruiker kon met een DF.9 ook uitrustingen en kleinere toestellen vernietigen. De schoten van een DF.9 spatten uitéén als ze doel troffen en namen alles mee in een radius van 8 meter. Het grootste probleem van de DF.9 is de immobiliteit. Als de DF.9 eenmaal werd neergezet, kon hij moeilijk nog worden verplaatst tijdens een gevecht. Historisch belang Door de positieve elementen van het ontwerp was de DF.9 erg verspreid in het universum. Het Galactic Empire was één van de beste klanten van Golan Arms en omsingelde vele basissen met DF.9’s. Nadat het Empire het contract herbekeek en het liever uitbesteedde aan bevriende maatschappijen, moest Golan Arms hun verkoopstechnieken herbekijken. De Rebel Alliance was echter kandidaat om de DF.9’s over te nemen en in het geheim werd een deal gesloten. De Alliance herkende echter relatief snel enkele nadelen van de DF.9. Zo kon de koepel slechts 180° draaien en om een volledig beschermde zone af te bakenen moesten er verschillende DF.9’s worden opgesteld. Het welgestelde Empire hoefde niet met zulke problemen af te rekenen en had de problemen nooit echt opgemerkt. thumb|right|250px|DF.9 tijdens de Battle of Hoth Tijdens hun verblijf op Hoth stelde de Rebellen talloze DF.9’s op om de perimeters van de Echo Base te bewaken. Aangezien de DF.9 vrij zwak was tegen toestellen en zeker tegen schepen, moesten er nog andere wapens worden opgesteld zoals de 1.4 FD P-Tower. De ingenieurs van de Alliance probeerden zo goed als ze konden om de kracht van de DF.9’s op te drijven zodat ze meer schade zouden toedienen aan toestellen of walkers. Tijdens de Battle of Hoth bleken de schilden van de DF.9 ook niet opgewassen tegen de vuurkracht van de AT-AT Walkers. Ze konden wel verschillende Snowtrooper squads uitschakelen alvorens de Echo Base werd bereikt. Later verbeterde Golan Arms het ontwerp door er een extra cannon aan toe te voegen en met de SP.9 dat eigenlijk een DF.9 was op een Repulsorlift platform en zich dus kon voortbewegen. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Bron *DF.9 in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Weapons & Technology *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Technical Journal of the Rebel Forces *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back – 2nd Edition *Imperial Sourcebook category:Artillerie category:Golan Arms category:Rebel Army